Pun-Believable
by MockTheBird
Summary: How Chat’s worst pun ever revealed too much.


This was not the first time this had happened, nor would it probably be the last. But as Chat Noir and Ladybug rolled together, end over end down the streets of Paris, the feline hero couldn't help but laugh and try to come up with some sort of a joke to lighten the mood once they stopped.

Ladybug had never been too fond of this happening, but it was something of a necessary consequence of tackling each other out of the way of otherwise damaging hits of shielding the other from them. At first, Chat had tried some silly flirting to try and make her smile, despite the suggestive positions they'd often land in. But he learned eventually that more often than not, that just made his partner more frustrated. He stopped out of respect for her, but he had to do something to deflect the adrenaline filled anger she that often followed these tumbles.

'You have to be more careful Chat! Focus!' or 'You stupid cat! You can't keep taking hits for me like that!' were the most common declarations. And though the latter was at least out of concern for his well being (and accurate to the current rolls origins), he'd prefer to face neither. How could he come out on top this time?

And that's when it hit him, the perfect pun.

As the heroes finally slid to a stop, Chat Noir adjusted his own momentum to make sure he landed above her. As he looked down at his beautiful partner, first making sure she was unscathed, a broad cheshire grin graced his features.

Ladybug ignored this and glared up at him, prepared to let his self-sacrificing butt have it. "Dammit Chat! I've told you-UM?" She stopped as Chat pushed a finger to her lips.

"I'm sorry, My Lady, but you have the right to remain silent!" Chat said, copying an American cop movie he'd seen recently with Nino. When Ladybug looked up at him questioningly, he chuckled, "Because you're UNDER AGRESTE!"

Chat shot her finger guns and waiting patiently for the signature groan and face palm he'd come to expect. But as the moment passed, he could see the cogs turning behind those shinning blue eyes and realized his mistake.

She doesn't know who he is.

His pun only makes sense if she knows the name.

Everyone knows that name.

Which he just accidentally told her was his.

As Chat saw the look of realization spread across Ladybug's face and he panicked. "I-UH... THE AKUMA! QUICK BEFORE IT GETS AWAY!" And like a bullet, he was off.

Ladybug caught up eventually, but their fighting chemistry was off. She seemed distracted, kept looking at him in worried side glances, and could barely speak to him without a slight stutter. Chat hated what his little slip up had done to them. So when the akuma was finally brought down, Chat ran off without even their signature fist bump. He needed time to think before their patrol tonight.

_**That night...**_

When Chat Noir landed in the upper platform of the Eiffel Tower, he just make out her silhouette cast perfectly against the glowing Paris skyline as the sun set behind her. When she didn't turn around to greet him, he knew he'd messed up big time. "Good evening, Ladybug... I... I messed up earlier and I'm sorry... I know you never wanted us to reveal ourselves and my stupid joke just put everyone I care about in danger." The black clad hero paused and waited for a response, but when nothing more than a small nervous nod was given, he turned away and sighed. "Alright, I just wanted to say that. I get it if you're mad or disappointed it was me, I would be too..." Chat took a deep breath a prepared to leap away, "Anyways, I got east side, you get w- LADYBUG?!" Chat was interrupted by quiet mumbling and a bright flash of pink light from behind him.

"Chat, you can turn around."

Chat froze and shut his eyes tightly, "My Lady, you really don't have to do this on account of my failure. I know how important keeping your identity a secret is to you." He got no response at first, but slowly two delicate, bare arms wrapped around his waist and his heart speed up considerably as she leaned gently into his back.

"Maybe I want you to know."

Chat felt his breath hitch in his throat. "B-But why the change of heart? This can't just be because I messed up. What about the rules?" He felt her grip tighten, as if any second he'd slip through her fingers and never come back.

"Because I know you, Adrien."

The young model bit his lower lip, could she really be someone close to him in everyday life? There's no way... "Everyone knows me... I'm a celebrity, after all." The cat sighed softly. "There aren't many people who REALLY know me. How do you know you-"

"I know who you are, Adrien Agreste. Yes, you're some hot, famous model, that all the girls in Paris crush on, but that's not the you I've gotten to know. The Adrien I've seen is a big, dorky physics nerd, who loves bad puns, playing video games, and tries to spend every free moment of his limited time with his friends. He's incredibly kind to everyone, even Chloe, and alway does his best to make sure that everyone around him is happy, even at the cost of himself... The Adrien I know is already the hardest worker I've ever met, even without the added stress of being a part time superhero. Honestly, I'm in awe of how you've managed it all on your own."

As she paused to take a breath, Chat Noir fought back the tears in his eyes brought on by the unexpected praise. No one had ever spoken about him like this, loving the real him instead of the poster boy. He needed to know this girl, _now, _but Ladybug wasn't finished. "Unlike alot of other girls, I didn't fall in love with the fake model smile. I fell for the real and perfect one you gave me in the pouring rain along with your umbrella."

Chat stiffened up completely. Besides the fact she'd just said she was in love with him, this could only be one person.

"Turn around Chaton. Please?"

The hero turned around in her arms, his eyes still closed. Once facing her he slowly lowered his forehead to hers and dropped his transformation. Adrien smiled as he heard a small gasp escape her lips. Knowing was one thing, but seeing each other transform in the flesh was another completely. Slowly he opened his eyes and was meet by that pair of shinning blue pools he knew so well, both in and out of the mask. "Mari." He sighed, almost dreamily. "Black cats aren't supposed to be this lucky."

A fiery blush took her face in an instant, those flirts coming from Adrien were a whole new kind of problem for the poor girl, even if he truly was her kitty. "Y-You don't mean that... I know you really love Ladybug... I honestly thought you'd be disappointed knowing it was only me." Marinette cast her gaze down, and started to move to break up their embrace out of doubt. But Adrien refused to let her go. Now that he had her, he never would.

One of his hands moved to cup her cheek and tilt her head up until their eyes met again. "I meant it all and so much more, Purrincess. Because _I know you too_. That beautiful, talented girl that everyone loves. The amazing future fashion designer. The girl who does everything in her power to make everyone around her feel appreciated. Honestly, you're the best friend I could ever have asked for when I started school and I'm so lucky you were my first." He saw the happy tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she smiled softly up at him. "On top of all that, you're Ladybug. Savior of Paris. My partner. My best friend and other half. I once said you were our everyday Ladybug, I guess I was a lot closer than I even realized." Adrien scratched the back of his neck at that realization and Marinette giggled softly.

"I know! It threw me off so much that I actually managed to kiss you!" She teased.

Adrien blushed at the thought of that moment in the park, "I remember... I think that's when I started falling for Marinette too."

His lady snapped to attention at that remark. "Y-You... Really?" she almost whispered. Adrien nodded, "I tired denying it to myself, but you stole my heart right from under Ladybug. So I guess, yourself..? I-" He had planned on further explaining himself, but was cut off perfectly, as Marinette balled her hands up in his shirt and pulled him in sharply for one hell of a kiss.

Once they broke apart, the two were completely lost in each other's eyes, but Adrien couldn't help himself. "What's wrong, My lady? Cat got your tongue?" His signature cheshire grin spread from ear to ear as she actually laughed at his awful pun!

Marinette smiled playfully and smacked his chest, "Oh shut it, minou. Your puns are what got us in this mess to begin with."

The boy pulled her closer once more and smiled lovingly. "Well I wouldn't trade '_this mess_' for the world, bugaboo."

"Neither would I, Kitty."


End file.
